Eternity
by The Lady Arianrod
Summary: Some Saria musings about Link leaving and never being a child again. The eternal Kokiri girl misses her friend and wishes that fate could be different.... could be interpreted as romance. Angst, a short and sad fic on Saria's inner thoughts on Link's depa


Eternity by Takato's Dreamer (rainytears)

a/n: Another Link and Saria fic from me! This one is angst, Saria's point of view about how she will live forever while Link will die.... angsty. I'm almost positive that the Kokiri children don't die, right? Only if they leave the forest... like Shangri La in the novel Lost Horizon.... nevermind.

Disclaimer: Miyamoto-sama owns Link, etc. I own nothing except for the money to buy a Gamecube and a five-year-old Nintendo 64. Yeah!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sometimes I listen to the trees. It may sound odd, if I sit around and tune in my ears to the gentle _swish_ of the leaves, but it's life. 

I am used to all of the green. I love the green of it all. The forest is my life, my home.

It is also my prison. 

I love all of the other Kokiri children, but there's something stifling about the forest. Link's absence is what is driving me insane.

My best friend and Ocarina-playing companion is now a hero, one who is never close to home. Only the memories of him form the shadows of Link that I sometimes talk to in a reverie.

I want him to be happy, and to fulfill his ultimate destiny. If only time wasn't so cruel to separate us like this..... let me explain. I am an eternal child of the forest, one who will never grow up and therefore never suffer the pain of death.

Link someday will. 

I knew that he was always different, always getting older. He was taller than me one year, and I shrugged this minor change off at the time. Now Link is eighteen, nearly a grown man. He'll never see me as anything more than a little sister or a memory.

I wish that I could grow up. Better yet, I wish with all of my heart that Link would stay young. It sounds selfish, but you would feel the same way if you'd have to watch the one you love become a faceless person in the crowd, and eventually one who is under the green pastures, resting eternally.....

How painful it is to even think about such a fate.... my fate. To watch Link leave us and his childhood behind was so strange... and still he has his life to live ahead of him. How I will miss the eleven years that he spent as a child here in the shade of the Great Deku Tree.... in the swaying grasses of the Kokiri forest. 

He'll forget me. Link will meet a princess who catches his eye and his heart, and will marry the enchantress. I don't care if that happens, I want him to be happy. But if he forgets the love we had....... the strong feelings I never had for anyone....

Wait, he never knew about those feelings. My love was never let out.... I was always too shy about that. I hid it behind our close friendship as we grew up. And I'll never know someone like Link again.

The years gone by, that small period of ten or eleven years out of my hundreds of years in existence, I would give it all up just to be by Link. And now he's left this phase behind....

He's left the emerald shadow for the Hylian sunlight..... and he's content there. I hope with all of my ancient heart that he will not forget us. Love like we had shouldn't be wiped away by years... it is eternal.

I'll always sit here in the lost woods, playing my Ocarina. Maybe I'll look up and see a child standing before me in the dappled sunlight. He'll smile, and sit by me as if we had known each other for an eternity. 

We'd play our ocarinas together, the raw and beautiful music floating to the tops of the trees.... then I'd take his hand and lead him to play with the other children. Eternal innocence would flood our sunlit faces, and ......

It would be like that forever.

But..... wait. That can't happen. Link will never be a child again. He's never coming back to the melodious woods of laughter and innocence.

Oh, well. I've always got my dreams, my memories, my truest heartfelt wishes. I can still keep him there. That kid and his Ocarina.... my invisible companion for the rest of my childhood.......

For all of eternity. 

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`~~~~

  
  


end notes: Wah! I thought it was sad. I have now realized that Link and Saria are a great couple, but that she only loves him. Link loved her as a best friend, but he's never coming back. Saria may have loved Link in a true sense, one that is a blending of friendship and romance. Who knows.......

I do think that the Kokiri children are many, many years old. They were once normal children, I read somewhere.... my philosophy of their ages came from Peter Pan (once a normal kid, but Never Land made him an eternal child), and Lord of the Rings (the Elves who were thousands of years old and couldn't die). However, unlike the elves, the Kokiri fairies can die if they leave the forest. They do live on forever in childhood, though, **in** the forest. 

  
  


That's it! I hope that you liked this sad little Saria fic. 

  
  



End file.
